fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed, Kyle n Eddy's New School
Ed, Kyle N Eddy's New School is a sequel to Ed, Edd N Eddy Plot Ed, Kyle n Eddy pack their bags for School, they have to ace the test with Kyle's sister, Gwen and cousin, Ben, get out of trouble from Severous Snape. They have move on their lives to ace the test. Characters Main: *Ed (Voiced by - Matt Hill) *Kyle Tennyson (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney) *Eddy (Voiced by - Tony Sampson) Other Characters: *Sibella Dracula (Kyle's love interist) (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Ben Tennyson (dating Kai Green) (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Voiced by - Ashley Johnson) *Kevin Levin (Voiced by - Greg Cipes) *Kai Green (Voiced by - Cree Summer) *Alejandro (Voiced by - Marco Grazzini) *Beth (Voiced by - Sarah Gadon) *Bridgette (Voiced by - Kristin Fairlie) *Cody (Voiced by - Peter Oldring) *Courtney (dating Justin) (Voiced by - Emilie-Claire Barlow) *Devon Joseph "DJ" (dates Katie) (Voiced by - Cle Bennett) *Duncan (Voiced by - Drew Nelson) *Eva (Voiced by - Julia Chantry) *Ezekiel (Voiced by - Peter Oldring) *Geoff (Voiced by - Dan Petronijevic) *Gwen (re-united with Trent) (Voiced by - Megan Fahlenbock) *Harold (Voiced by - Brian Froud) *Heather (Voiced by - Rachel Wilson) *Izzy (Voiced by - Katie Crown) *Justin (Voiced by - Adam Reid) *Katie (Voiced by - Stephanie Anne Mills) *Sadie (Voiced by - Lauren Simpson) *LeShawna (Voiced by - Novie Edwards) *Lindsay (makes out with Tyler several times) (Voiced by - Stephanie Anne Mills) *Noah (Voiced by - Carter Hayden) *Owen (Voiced by - Scott McCord) *Sierra (Voiced by - Annick Obonsawin) *Trent (Voiced by - Scott McCord) *Tyler (Voiced by - Peter Oldring) *Scott Summers (Voiced by - Kirby Morrow) *Jean Grey (Voiced by - Venus Terzo) *Evan Daniels (Voiced by - Neil Dennis) *Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by - Meghan Black) *Kitty Pryde (Voiced by - Maggie Blue O'Hara) *Kurt Wagner (Voiced by - Brad Swaile) *Fred Jones, Jr. (Voiced by - Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Voiced by - Mindy Cohn) *Shaggy Rogers (Voiced by - Matthew Lillards) *Scooby-Doo (Voiced by - Frank Welker) *Rex Salazar (Partners with Ben Tennyson) (Voiced by - Daryl Sabara) *Noah Nixon (Voiced by - Fred Savage) *Circe (Voiced by - Tara Sands) *Dick Grayson (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney) *Jackson Hyde (Voiced by - Khary Payton) *Wally West (Voiced by - Jason Spisak) *Conner Kent (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Megan Morse (Voiced by - Danica McKellar) *Artemis Crock (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin) *Cameron Mahkent (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Jonesy Garcia (always helps Lo gets out of work) (Voiced by - Terry McGurrin) *Caitlyn Cooke (Voiced by - Brooke D'Orsay) *Wyatt Williams (dating Jen Masterson) (Voiced by - Jess Gibbons) *Jen Masterson (Voiced by - Megan Fahlenbock) *Jude Lizowski (Voiced by - Christian Potenza) *Nikki Wong (Voiced by - Stacey DePass) *Reef (Voiced by - Terry McGurrin) *Fin McCloud (Voiced by - Katie Crown) *Emma (Voiced by - Kristin Fairlie) *Broseph (Voiced by - Mazin Elsadig) *Lo Ridgemount (Voiced by - Anastasia Phillips) *Johnny (Voiced by - Arnold Pinnock) *Fred Jones, Sr. (Voiced by - Gary Cole): the principle *Severous Snape (Acted as Alan Rickman) Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Photo Gallery: Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Comedy